The Boy Who Obsessed
by Jason Larson
Summary: Jason Bias, Slytherin, has an obsession with a Gryffindor. Not just any Grffyndor, but Harry Potter himself! Jason is definitely a different type of Slytherin, but don't let that fool you. He's still a Slytherin through and through. Jealousy, embarrassment, the Slug Club! Could this year be the year he finally musters up the courage to even TALK to Harry Potter? I love reviews :)
1. Sixth Year

"Jesus! Are you done packing yet? You know we have to get you to the platform and in the train before it leaves or else you'll have to miss this year of Hogwarts," his mom said casually, walking into his room and sitting on his bed without knocking. She never used his nickname, Jason.

He was reading the Daily Prophet. As usual there were plenty of articles about Harry Potter. He was just reading an article explaining the events that happened at the Ministry of Magic with Lord Voldemort. He knew Harry was telling the truth about him all along!

"Mom! Don't even joke! I love Hogwarts, it's like, the best place ever. Besides we still have three hours and King's Cross is only an hour and a half away," Jason reminded his mom. She looked at him with a sad smile. Jason knew that his mother cried for at least a week when he went off to Hogwarts each year and at least three more when he went back the day after Christmas Break, according to his dad anyways.

"Mom you know I only have two more years left. After that I promise I will move in with you and dad until I'm 35!" he said with a chuckle. His mom looked a little more relaxed after that. Then she looked at the newspaper Jason was reading.

"Why are you always doing something that has to do with this character Harry Potter?" his mother asked, sounding just the slightest bit annoyed.

"Mom. Really? I thought I explained this to you like 20 million times already," Jason exaggerated. "Harry Potter is a real person! He survived the killing curse that Lord Voldemort tried to cast on him! That's something no wizard has ever done! Plus he was only a baby!" explained Jason, getting a little over excited.

"Is that all?" said his mom, unimpressed. "I survived plenty of shootings back in Mexico you know. At least seven of them, eight if you count the one when I was still in your abuela's womb," Jason cringed at the thought of his pregnant grandma ducking under tables and couches trying to avoid gun shots.

"That's cool and all but, I'd honestly rather not have that image in my head thanks," he told her. Jason's mom laughed at his reaction and then got up and started to walk out.

"Te quiero mucho, now start packing! I know you don't want to miss that train, even though I wouldn't mind if you did," she said standing by his door.

"Yo también," said Jason. "And I already did!" he lied. His mom looked at him with a stare that commands the truth. "What?" he said, acting oblivious.

"Hurry up, and wipe those fake glasses and scar off your face! You'll look absurd when we get to King's Cross" his mother said as she walked away. Her curly black hair bouncing up and down. Jason never noticed how short she was until she walked away for some reason. Jason had forgotten he even drew Harry's features on himself the night before. He always does it when he starts getting excited about seeing Harry again, even though he's never once spoken to him.

He quickly remembered that he seriously needed to pack his things for Hogwarts. He started to think back at all his memories of the place. He remembered his 1st Year at Hogwarts. It was such a journey. Going through Platform 9 3/4, crossing the Black Lake, going into the Great Hall for the first time, all down to being sorted into Slytherin House. Of course none of it would have happened at all if it wasn't for the huge argument the preceded all these events.

Originally Jason had to go to Eagle-Eye's Magic Middle School in the United States. When he found out he was a wizard everything just clicked and he didn't question a thing. Even though no one in his family had ever been known to be a witch or wizard Jason was really excited about being one. He just couldn't keep it in at the time, so he told his cousins. His cousins then talked about it in front of their parents and they started thinking Jason was crazy.

Jason's family is a very religious one, being Catholic and all, so when they even heard the word "magic" they went nuts. They confronted his parents and asked them to explain why Jason was telling their children he could perform witchcraft.

In all honesty, Jason's parents were also very religious, Jason's real name was Jesus for crying out loud! But thankfully Jason was very open-minded and that has rubbed off on them. It wasn't an overnight acceptance but as soon as they realized he was born with magical abilities and couldn't exactly help it they started to begin to budge, but they weren't truly okay with it until Jason's family expressed what they thought. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

"So you're telling me your son is a wizard? That's ridiculous!" said his uncle Santos, laughing and pointing at Jason.

"Yes, he is. The principal of the school came and explained everything to us," clarified Jason's mom. "We had the same reaction as you when he just appeared out of nowhere."

"But then he told us to think back to anytimes that Jesus did something...extraordinary," Jason's dad told his family. "I'm sure you remember...the incident at the lake," When his father said this his two uncles and aunts all looked at Jason. He started to feel embarrassed so he ran off to the restroom.

"That was nothing special! A-anyone can cup water in their hands..." said his aunt Maria.

"I suppose, but wearing water on their hands? Have water put on like boxing gloves. I don't think that's very normal..." sassed Jason's mom.

"We agreed that it was just a very sunny day, a trick of the light, and we didn't know what we saw!" yelled his uncle Jaime. Then Jason came back from the restroom. When he washed his hands the water stayed glued to them. He wanted to show his family that he could control it and there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Look, see I can do it!" he said, showing everyone his hands.

Everyone stared at him...

Until finally his aunt Teresa broke the silence.

"You're a f-freak...you're a FREAK!" she screamed. That outburst lead to others. His whole family was riled up. His parents were mad and were trying their best not to go crazy. His uncles looked at him like scum. His aunts looked like they couldn't believe they were related to him. Next thing Jason remembers is rage. He was hot with anger and it was reflecting off the water. Then he threw the scalding water at his aunts and uncles

The whole conversation was in Spanish of course, it was also five years ago. One thing lead to another and Jason's parents ultimately decided to move and get away from the family. They contacted Eagle-Eye's and requested a school transfer. Eagle-Eye's recommended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the end they left everything and moved to Oxford, and Jason couldn't have been happier. Before the argument with his family Jason's parents treated him awkwardly after they found out about his powers. The argument strengthened his relationship with them in numerous ways, and he wouldn't have changed a single thing. Plus, he might have never found out about Harry Potter if they didn't move away, let alone go to the same school as him.

After Jason finished packing he went to the restroom to wash off his drawn-on glasses and scar. He looked in the mirror and saw that it was already fading away. He looked at himself. Dark, short hair, just a tad bit longer in the front. His skin was on the tanner side. His eyes were brown, he was also slim when it came to his body, and being born and raised in the U.S. he had a perfect American accent. As he reached for the alcohol in the medicine cabinet someone knocked on his bathroom door.

"Okay, I think we should leave now Jesus. Time is always a great thing to have extra of," said Jason's dad. Jason finished up wiping off the permanent marker with the alcohol, careful not to drop any in his eye, and brushed his teeth one last time at home before he left.

The car ride to King's Cross Station was always exciting. He only ever sees London when he has to get his school supplies in Diagon Alley. He remembers choosing his wand at Ollivander's, or rather, the wand that chose him. It was made of oak, a dragon heartstring core, and it was 10". He was so happy because it had green stripes where the grip was and green was always his favorite color. It was a shame that it got closed down. Everything in Diagon Alley was pretty depressing this year. Prices went up in some stores for some reason so he had to get some of his school books in the used section of the stores.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Jason messing with his 10 year old sister, Vanessa, and playing his Gameboy. When they finally got to King's Cross Station he had 15 minutes to get to the platform.

"C'mon! I don't want to miss getting a good seat. Maybe I'll get one close to Harry!" Jason told his parents and sister. "Well... as close as I can, since our cars are in different sections of the train," They were all rushing straight into the wall that was actually a portal to Platform 9 3/4.

"You and Harry Potter. Why don't you just marry him!" said Vanessa. Jason glared at her, accidentally causing her dark, straight hair to curl up. When she saw what happened to her hair she screamed.

"Jesus!" nagged his parents.

"What! I didn't do it on purpose!" Jason said truthfully, but they weren't buying it. His snickering didn't help convince them either.

When they finally arrived at the Slytherin section of the train car he started to get ready to get on. The train was about to leave in five minutes. "Well...I better get on the Hogwarts Express now..." Jason told his parents. His mother looked at him and hugged him tightly. His dad patted him on the back and smiled. Even his sister said she was going to sort of miss him. Leaving for Hogwarts was always so emotional. His family meant a lot to him, and knowing he won't see them again until Christmas was just devastating. When the Hogwarts Express began to leave he saw his family waving goodbye. As he waved goodbye back he began to think how bittersweet the entire situation was.

When the train finally left the station he decided it was time to go find a seat. He turned away from the window, took a deep breath, and put on an entirely new face. A happy one. When he enters the world of magic he always hides his true emotions. Especially in these days of horror and fear, no one can know his weaknesses.

He tried looking for an actual train compartment with a door but the only seats left available were the ones in the cafeteria section of the Slytherin train car, the ones with tables. He sat down and realized that just across from him was Draco Malfoy and his crew. Jason despised him, and not only because he picks on Harry for no reason. He's a huge jerk. Not even the Slytherins like him very much. People only tolerated him because they were scared that his father was still a Death Eater, which turned out to be true. Jason predicts no one will even pay him any mind this year now that his dad is finally in Azkaban. He was ranting about Harry Potter as usual, saying how much he hates him, but if there's anyone that Draco hates equally to Harry Potter, it's Jason.

"Look who it is... The mudblood of Slytherin" scolded Draco.

Jason was used to these remarks when he was lounging around the Slytherin commons. People in Slytherin weren't always too friendly with him since he was muggle-born and all. Slytherins were almost always pure-bloods, but on rare occasions there would be a muggle-born Slytherin once in a blue moon, and Jason was that rare occasion.

Jason was prepared for the worst when he first came to Hogwarts. His parents told him that he would be discriminated against, but not because he was muggle-born, they didn't even know what that meant. They warned him against racism towards his nationality. Sure he was born in the United States, but his looks were that of a Latino, and in the UK there were barely any Latinos, let alone any at all in the wizarding world.

But in the end Jason's parents were worried for nothing. The UK was actually not racist at all towards Jason's origin. In all honesty the United States was worse when it came to racism, at least in the South where Jason and his family lived. But that didn't mean Jason was out of the woods from discrimination. The wizarding world had a certain...prejudice towards muggle-born witches and wizards, and the Slytherins were most likely to show it.

Throughout the years Jason has learned to ignore the snide remarks made towards his bloodline, as there were far too many to get mad about each and every one. However, Draco loved to beat a dead horse...

"I can't believe that filthy old sorting hat allowed this mudblood to be sorted into Slytherin," Draco told his crew. He directed his words at Jason. This only made Jason steam. "Just wait until after I finish my missio-" Draco stopped talking mid-sentence. This caught Jason's attention. Draco wasn't the type to stutter. He wondered what he was going to do.

"What Draco? You can tell us," said one of the girls at his table. Draco suddenly got very serious. He went from a despicable teen to a mature one in two seconds. Jason was seriously wondering what was going on. Soon Draco stopped paying Jason any mind and just stared blankly out the window. Even his friends looked a little worried about him.

Jason decided to stop focusing so much on Draco and go and see if he could catch a glimpse of Harry Potter somewhere on the train, maybe get a chocolate frog from the candy trolley.

When he got up he bumped into his luggage and his Advanced Potions Making book fell out and opened. Jason hadn't looked through his second hand books for fear of seeing how ripped up and beaten down the pages were, but this was just ridiculous.

His book was completely written on! As he turned the pages he saw how horribly scribbled on they were. Whoever the previous owner was thought that it was a good idea to cross out some of the instructions for the potions and write in their own! Potions was one of Jason's favorite classes. With this book how would he pass the class? He received Outstanding in his O. last year which is the only reason he was allowed to take it this year for his N.E. . If his grades drop Professor Snape would surely kick him out of his class!

Jason looked through the book some more to see just how bad it was. This is what he gets for cheaping out on school supplies! Jason noticed that in some parts of the book the previous owner wrote down some homemade spells. "What a nut-job" Jason thought to himself. As if he'd ever trust to use a spell no one has ever heard about, what if it backfired and someone got seriously hurt? The first thing Jason will do when he gets to Potions Class is give that book to Professor Snape. That book could be cursed like the one Ginny Weasley had her first year at Hogwarts. He heard the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets was after muggle-borns so Jason was a perfect target. The thought freaked him out so he tried to stop thinking about it.

Jason decided to put the book away with the rest of the luggage that fell out. When he sat back down he saw someone in the Slytherin car entrance holding a piece of coal or something. Then the person threw it on the floor and it filled the room with darkness.

There was chaos everywhere. He could hear people screaming all around him. Jason got up from his seat and felt someone brush up against him. It felt like they were covered in a... cloak...

Jason gasped! There have long been rumors that Harry Potter owned an invisibility cloak. Could Jason just have brushed up against The Harry Potter!? Jason was fangirling at the possibility. When the darkness cleared out and Jason sat back down at his table he could swear he saw something moving in the storage compartment above the table where Malfoy was sitting. It only made Jason start beaming.

The rest of the train ride consisted of Jason going over potions recipes in his head and staring straight into the spot where he believed Harry Potter was propped up. However, the more Jason thought about it the more it seemed like a crazy explanation for a panicking person bumping into him while running for a place to sit. They were probably just wearing a really silky jacket. That girl Pansy Parkinson Draco sat with was probably right, that Peruvian Darkness Powder or whatever was most likely just a first year goofing around.

Finally the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts. Jason took his time getting all his stuff ready, getting up, and leaving in general. He really wanted to see if it was Harry Potter up there, staking out for some reason. He would have to come down eventually right?

As the whole train car emptied it was just him and Draco left behind. He looked at Draco and Draco looked back.

"Aren't you gonna leave mudblood?" he spat.

"I could say the same for you," said Jason matter-of-factly. "And can you please stop calling me that? It's extremely offensive."

"Oh wah! What? Are you gonna cry now?" he taunted. Jason couldn't stand being in the same room as Draco another second so he decided to just get his stuff and leave. If Harry Potter was up there staking out he probably would have come down by now.

Jason could have left from the Slytherin train car exit but he always liked taking the long way out. Plus, there was always that extra chance that he would bump into Harry. As he left the Slytherin car and entered the Ravenclaw car a blond blur lunged at him. Jason screamed.


	2. The Great Hall Incident

"Jason! I'm so happy to see you!" Jason recognized the voice. It was his best friend, Luna Lovegood. As soon as she saw him enter the train car she ran for a hug.

"Oh my god Luna! You scared me!" Jason said, hugging her back and laughing awkwardly. Jason and Luna have been best friends since they met during Jason's fourth year at Hogwarts. They sat next to each other at the Triwizard Tournament to watch and cheer for Harry. Jason has never been super friendly with anyone from Slytherin before and so he has made all his friends in other Houses. Her quirkiness was just wonderful to him.

"Oh sorry about that, I just got excited to see you. We haven't spoken since last school year you know..." she said shyly. Jason has been meaning to write her, but every time he asks his parents for an owl he gets a firm _"No!"_ He explained this to Luna and she understood perfectly.

"Oh it's fine really. I should have written first, then you could have used my owl to write back, but I was rather busy over the break. My father and I went on a trip to Romania to search for moon frogs. After what happened last year he said I needed to relax and the act of searching for them is a great therapy," Jason couldn't help but smile every time she said something like this. He did think it was ridiculous the things she believed in but he just couldn't bring himself to burst her bubble. Anyways, what would he know about magical creatures, Jason still couldn't believe that ghosts roamed the halls of Hogwarts like it was nothing.

"Well I hope you came back refreshed. It still kills me that they wouldn't let me join Dumbledore's Army just because I was a Slytherin!" Jason knows what horrible things happened that day at the Ministry of Magic but Jason still wishes he was there.

"I really did try to convince them to let you join you know? But they didn't take me seriously. They thought you were just interested because you wanted to spy on us for Umbridge," Luna explained. "Perhaps it was for the best anyways. I still have nightmares of the aquavirious maggot we saw floating around in the tanks." After she said this the Hogwarts Express Conductor announced for everyone to get off the train. Jason and Luna were forced to take the Ravenclaw Train exit instead of going around to the front. As soon as they got off the train Jason saw that Draco exited the Slytherin train car. He looked pleased with himself.

"Hey Jason would you want a copy of the latest issue of the Quibber? This issue comes with a free pair of Spectrespecs," Luna pulled out a whole stack of her father's magazine. Jason saw that there were glasses that were attached to the front. They looked like an old cat lady's 3-D glasses, but nevertheless Jason accepted one.

The ride to Hogwarts on the carriages that pulled themselves was a very short one this year. Usually they would take Hogwarts students all the way to the main doors, but this year they were stopped by Professor Flitwick.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Jason asked Professor Flitwick. He was holding a checklist with a huge list. A quill was suspended over it, checking people off as they passed.

"We are forced to take precaution this year, Bias. Now that it is confirmed that Death Eaters are among us once again we aren't sparing any form of security," he explained.

"I feel safer already!" said Luna.

"I guess..." Jason responded. He started walking inside. "Well we should get going now, I don't want to have a horrible seat at the Great Hall. Last year I was sitting next to the radish and onion meatloaf and no one would give me any of the good foods. I swear my breath attracted the House Elves for a week."

"Radish and Onion Meatloaf!" Luna exclaimed. "My dad makes that with a hint of grindelow scales. He says it's great for getting rid of bad aura. I had no idea they served it here!"

"If I'm stuck with it I'll send it your way," he said with a chuckle. Jason and Luna talked casually as they walked into Hogwarts's main doors. Jason immediately began to feel the warmth of the golden lighting coming from the Great Hall. Hogwarts always had a specific sensation to him that makes him feel like he can do anything, mostly because he almost could. Using his magic whenever he wants without worrying about muggles seeing or getting in trouble is very liberating. It all starts with the first step inside the amazing Wizarding School. Everything seemed perfect. Only thing more perfect would be catching a glimpse of Harry Potter...

Jason and Luna entered the Great Hall just in time for the Sorting Hat Ceremony. They said bye to each other and went off to find a seat at their House Tables. Jason spotted a seat close to the middle, which is usually a safe bet when it comes to the good foods appearing there. All the 1st Years were piled in front of the Sorting Hat. He could tell some of them were really anxious. He started to remember his own Sorting. Walking in seeing the floating candles over their heads for the first time was an unforgettable experience. That was probably the closest he's ever been to Harry Potter. He never even heard of him until Draco made fun of Ron for being a Weasley, Harry telling Malfoy to back off. Everyone could see this would be a rivalry for the ages then and there. Jason himself was standing **so** **close** to Harry that day, almost rubbing shoulders with him. He can't help but wonder if he would have said hi to him, made himself known, done something... maybe Harry and him would at least be common acquaintances. But how was Jason supposed to know that this boy with round glasses and a lightning shaped scar would be such an amazing wizard back then. How was he supposed to know that he would someday become... obsessed.

"Hello Everyone!" Dumbledore started introducing himself. "I want to welcome all of you to Hogwarts and kick off this year with nothing but good tidings and good fortune!" Dumbledore chuckled. "Basically the same thing, but, the power of wishful thinking is stronger than most people know," Dumbledore moved his hands around as he talked. It was something he always did when giving speeches, but something was weird about it this time. He was only moving one hand around, keeping the other tucked away. Jason wondered why.

"And now the Sorting Ceremony! We begin with the Sorting Hat's Song!" Dumbledore went to his seat to sit down as the Sorting Hat began his song. When it finished Professor Mcgonagall stepped up to the podium and read from the parchment that had the names of all the 1st Years. The way she called them up every time made them all jump. Well, everyone except for the 1st Years who were sorted into Slytherin. Jason could tell they already knew which house they were going to be sorted in, which wasn't the case with him...

 _"JESUS BIAS," Professor Mcgonagall called. It was Jason's turn to go up and be sorted. He doesn't even know what house he could possibly ever fit in with. They all seemed to have one specific trait_ , _and Jason believed he had none of them. He went up to the chair and Mcgonagall put the hat on him._

 _"Well, look what we have here. Another muggle-born," Jason was pretty surprised to hear the Hat talking to him. He thought it would just be a automatic thing, maybe even a random one. He hopes no one could hear what the hat was saying._

 _"Hufflepuff usually takes your kind...but you just don't seem to have the right mind to succeed in that house. You have trouble being honest, mostly with yourself... Definitely not a Hufflepuff," Jason felt relief. He hated the color yellow._

 _"What about Gryffindor? Silly? Yes, ridiculous actually! You don't even have enough courage to talk to your classmates! Never Gryffindor!" Jason admits he's not too courageous, but that wasn't the main reason he didn't want to be a Gryffinfor. He felt they all oozed an obnoxious subtle pride when looking at them. If your gonna be proud then don't hide it, otherwise you just look childish._

 _"Ravenclaw seems to be befitting for you. You have the wittiness of one, you have the ambition... yet... this ambition is very... hardcore. Too much so for a Ravenclaw," Jason heard someone talking about how Ravenclaw are expected to be studious and hardworking academically. He doesn't want to be known as a nerd._

 _"The only house left seems to be perfect. You're thoughts are all cunning, unapologetic. The only problem is your lack of pure blood. This isn't a common occurrence. Might be a miserable decision but...You're a-"_

"SLYTHERIN!" Jason tuned back in with reality. He clapped for the newest member of his house. A little dark haired girl with a pixie cut. Her expression was nothing but ecstatic to be there. In all honesty he has grown bored of sitting through Sortings every year. Usually he spent that time studying Harry. Jason scanned the room looking for jet-black hair and round glasses. He was nowhere to be found. Jason soon got an idea.

Jason got up and decided to look for Harry. He would just pretend to have to use the restroom if anyone asked. Luckily he was on the side near the wall and could slowly back away without anyone paying him an mind. He sneaked towards the door, looking around to see if anyone was watching him. Everyone really seemed focused on the Sorting Ceremony. There were only two 1st Years left.

"ABERNATHY DOTCHEL"

Now just one! Jason quickly ran towards the door. He looked back and saw that Dumbledore was looking at him. _"Oh god"_ Jason thought. However Dumbledore just smiled. Jason took that as a cue for him to walk out the door.

He made it. Now he could look around. He began walking to the entrance doors of Hogwarts. He's sure Harry will come in through them soon. He remembers when Harry and his idiot friend Ron crashed into the Womping Willow. Everyone could hear it from the Great Hall. Harry was late that year too-

 **BUMP!**

Jason crashed into someone. He fell on his back and felt something drip on his arm. He looked up and saw Luna, what was she doing out here? But she wasn't the one Jason crashed into, next to her was none other than Harry Potter! His nose was all bloody... that explained what dripped on Jason's arm.

"Jason! What are you doing out here?" she asked surprised.

"I could ask you the same," Jason was focusing on pretending Harry Potter wasn't there right now. He could feel himself getting nervous, not even wanting to look at Harry but also wanting to so bad. He doesn't think he's been this close to him since the Sorting Ceremony 5 years ago.

"I accidentally left some extra copies of the Quibbler on the train so I went back to get them. Harry was under his invisibility cloak laying on the ground paralyzed in the Slytherin train car. If I didn't have my Spectrespecs on to see the wrackspurts I would have never seen Harry laying there!" That confirms Jason's suspicions earlier! Even the one about the invisibility cloak!

"Yeah apparently my head is full of them," finally spoke Harry. He gave Jason a hand getting up. He accepted and felt as though he was about to faint. He just had contact with Harry Potter!

"Hahahahaha," Jason laughed a little too hard. Even Luna looked at him like he was a little weird. Well there goes any chance of getting to know Harry.

Harry laughed a little awkwardly, "Hey Luna I better get going, Ron and Hermione are probably worried." Jason was thinking Harry just wanted to get out of there away from him. He felt horrible.

"Alright. I'm gonna hang here with Jason," said Luna.

"Oh and sorry about my blood on you man! I'll clean it up for you," Harry said taking out his wand.

"No, no, I can do it." Jason said. Harry looked at him and was about to insist that he do it, but then Harry looked at Jason's cloak and realized what house he was in.

"Hey, wait. You're Jason? That Slytherin who wanted to Join Dumbledore's Army last year?" Harry looked a little less sorry for bumping into him earlier.

"Look I can see Ron and Hermione," Luna said as she waved to them. She was clearly trying to deflate what she sensed was about to be something a little tense. Jason decided to put on some armor and be a proud Slytherin for once.

"Yes. That's me," Jason replied.

Harry looked at Jason with disgust. "Did you really think we were going to let you infiltrate us?" he said.

"Harry!" Luna said. Jason could tell she was sorry for what Harry had just said. But it was too late. Jason could hear the hate in Harry's voice, all just because he was a Slytherin. Jason decided that was unfair.

"No Luna. I'm glad he brought it up," Jason could feel himself blushing. This was Harry Potter, the boy he idolized. The boy who he wanted to become friends with since forever. The Boy Who Lived! Now Jason's first conversation with his hero was about to be an argument.

"Look, I wanted to join Dumbledore's Army the same reason everyone who joined wanted to... Actually, I wanted to join the movement _more_ than them because as I recall you had to _pursue_ most of your members to even join! Were I a Gryffindor, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, a freaking poltergeist, you would have let them join. But no. I was a Slytherin. **I am a Slytherin.** " He could feel the tears coming but fought them back down. He stopped looking at the floor and started looking directly into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"That was the only reason I wasn't allowed to join," he continued. "Maybe if you gave me a chance, listened to Luna instead of knocking all her ideas away just because they're eccentric you would have seen I could have been a valuable asset! Even though Draco doesn't like me because I'm muggle-born, I'm still a lot closer to him than you! You just thought I would be a mole. Well look who it turned out to be, the Ravenclaw who ripped out your heart!"

Jason can't believe he didn't stutter, lose his nerve, or fail miserably. His chest felt heavy and he could feel his face scowling, his eyes starting to fill with tears. Harry looked like he was hurt, but it also seemed like he listened to what he said.

"You're... muggle-born?" he asked. Jason turned his back on him around before he started tearing up in front Harry Potter.

"Harry, I think you should leave," Luna told him. And Harry listened. Luna went to comfort Jason but he couldn't help but feel just a little mad at her.

"Luna, why didn't you tell me to go with you to the train? I could've helped you look!" he yelled. He felt mad... and he wanted to be mad.

"Jason, I think you're just a little worked up right now. I'll just leave you alone for now alright?" Luna left to go to the Great Hall too. Jason really didn't know what he wanted right now. He basically ruined his chances to ever be friends with Harry Potter. He knows he should hate him right now...but what he wanted was to be his friend now more than ever.

Jason decided he would go to his dorm room early because he didn't feel all that hungry. He went to ask the Head Boy of Slytherin for the password to the dorms this year so he could just go straight to bed.

He went straight to the Dungeons where their dorms were. "Parsletongue," he said to a green light on the wall, opening a passed to the Slytherin Common room. It's nice to be in there when there's no one around. The green lights were relaxing. The sounds of the rushing water of the lake they were under was very soothing. Each Slytherin gets a private room to themselves since there was so much space in the Dungeons when they become 4th Years. This was probably one of the greatest perks of being in Slytherin.

Jason entered his room. The ceiling was a made of enchanted glass that he could tap with his wand to give the appearance of day or night. He went straight to his bed, not caring that his arm had dried blood on it. All his worries melted away as he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Unfortunate Luck

The light was beginning to shine somewhat through the water and through Jason's window. He finally decides to get up from bed and go to class. He only got up that morning to get his N.E.W.T level classes approved by Professor McGonagall and then he headed back straight to his dorm to sleep. He checks the grandfather clock across the room for the time.

He missed his Muggle Studies class. It was his 2nd period class and luckily he had a free period for his 1st. He was only taking it for the free credit anyways so he wasn't missing much, plus he's muggle-born so he knows more than the professor in that class could possibly ever know. The first days are never important for electives anyways.

However he would be damned if he was about to miss potions. That was his next class. Mondays it was a double period so that only made things even better! Maybe having Professor Snape teach them some more advanced potions would distract him from his horrible meeting with Harry Potter yesterday. He also hoped to ask if he could trade his horribly raggedy, scribbled-on Advanced Potion Making textbook for some other less used one.

Jason decided he had enough time to take a shower before heading to Potions Class. As he took off his clothes he looked at a dark red stain on his sleeve and remembered that he had dried blood from bumping into Harry yesterday on his robes. If he was a crazier person he would probably never wash that robe again, but he decided that was too much effort. He only had so many robes...

After he finished his shower he got dressed and headed to potions class. As he walked there he took a closer look at his potions book. Jason's face filled with disgust.

It was more horrible than he remembered. He had the optimism that maybe the commentary from the previous owner on how to make potions would stop eventually but it continued all the way through to the last page, which had Property of the Half-Blood Prince written on it. Jason thought the name was very creepy. All the more reason to give it to Professor Snape.

Finally Jason arrived to class a few minutes before 2nd period ended. He entered and made his way to his usual seat. He took a look around the room. There was no sign of anyone being in there. He noticed there was a table set up in the front of the classroom that had cauldrons filled with what he assumed were potions. He recognized one of them as Amortentia, however only by the mother-of-pearl sheen and characteristic steam spirals rising from it. It's supposed to emit seductive smells unique to each person but for some reason Jason can't seem to smell a thing. Well other than what he assumed was Polyjuice Potion next to it. It smelled disgusting.

As he was taking a closer look at the cauldrons he heard Professor Snape fumbling under his desk. He was probably looking for something.

"Professor Snape?" Jason asked. The Professor got up from under his desk, only it wasn't Snape. It was a balding, heavyset man dressed in attire a butler would wear. Jason was caught off guard by this surprise and almost knocked over one of the cauldrons filled with potion.

"Oh dear me, m'boy did I startle you?" he asked as he went over to check if Jason was alright.

"No...No..., I'm fine," Jason assured him, clutching his heart. "Though I am wondering where Professor Snape is. Is he unavailable today?" he asked.

"American accent eh? Wasn't expecting that...Were you not at the feast yesterday?" the man asked. Jason shook his head. First the man introduced himself as Professor Slughorn and then continued on explaining that he would be taking over Potions Class from Professor Snape, who is now the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. As he finished explaining the bell rang that signaled for everyone to go to 3rd Period.

"Ahh there's the bell. I was wondering if my hearing had gone south since you were already here. How did you get here so early? A free period before this one I suppose...?" Slughorn asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, that's correct," Jason lied. He didn't want to be known for skipping by this new Potions Master. Jason was a little disappointed that Professor Snape was off teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts now but maybe Slughorn will be even better. Plus this is a chance at a fresh start. One thing he didn't like about Professor Snape was how he absolutely loved to pick on Harry. Though he almost hoped Harry didn't qualify for potions this year...

"Well since you're here so early why not help me find what I was looking for," suggested Professor Slughorn, "I seem to have forgotten where I placed the last potion I was going to be showing today. It's contained in a small vial, filled with a potion that resembles liquid gold—"

"Felix Felicis? We're going to be learning how to make Felix Felicis!?" Jason exclaimed. Slughorn looked impressed.

"We'll see," he said with a smile, "Why don't you start in that cupboard over across the room, I might have left it over there when I was unpacking." Jason nodded and went over to look as Slughorn arranged the potions already on the table. When he opened the cupboard he immediately saw the Felix Felicis inside of a vial case. It looked so enchanting, and rightfully so since it's supposed to grant the drinker extreme luck.

As he reached out to grab it he noticed that on the shelf under the vial case there were two copies of Advanced Potion Making. He turned around to check and see if Slughorn was looking and then opened one of them.

Jason couldn't believe it! It was by no means in mint condition but it was loads better than the raggedy mess he ended up with. Jason quickly went to his table to switch out his copy with the one in the cupboard and returned to Slughorn with the Felix Felicis. Was it possible that just being in the presence of the liquid luck grants good fortune?

"Here it is sir," Jason said, handing the small teardrop-shaped vial to Slughorn. "You were right sir, it was in the cupboard."

"Ahh yes right on time! Thank you m'boy!" Slughorn looked at Jason's uniform to see what house he was in and granted Slytherin 10 points. Jason truly felt like today was his lucky day! As he returned back to his seat with his slightly used, new potions textbook he really felt like this class was going to be a good one.

Students began to arrive now and Jason observed his classmates that would be joining him in potions this year. There were 3 other Slytherins in there, including Malfoy. As he walked in Draco scowled at Jason and made the other Slytherins ignore him as they grabbed a table far from him. He didn't care, he was used to being ignored by them, even though he just earned them 10 points.

Then walked in three Ravenclaws. They all went over to sit at another table together and didn't pay Jason any attention other than notice he was sitting away from the other Slytherins. Next was Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff. Jason didn't particularly know him other than being rather pompous and that he was a member of Dumbledore's Army last year.

Next entered Hermione Granger. It looks like she's the only Gryffindor who made it to N.E.W.T level potions, which wasn't really a surprise. It was actually a relief to find out Harry and Ron weren't going to be in this class. After what happened yesterday with Harry he didn't need the awkwardness of being in such a small class with him. He probably told Ron and Hermione some crazy Slytherin went off on him and Ron was the type to pick at that situation. If he told Hermione she would never say anything about it, she just wasn't that type. She began to walk in his direction.

"Bias," she greeted him.

"Hermione," he greeted back. They both rolled their eyes at each other as she sat down at the table in front of him. If Hermione had a rival anywhere, it was Jason in potions. They were constantly neck and neck when it came to the subject. Their interaction is always cold, yet sophisticated.

For a little while it seemed as though that would be everyone but then entered one last Gryffindor into the mix. Jason was surprised to say he already had a friendly interaction with this guy before in Diagon Alley when shopping for school supplies.

"Dean! How great!" Hermione said relieved, "I thought I would be in here alone..." She was almost looking at Jason as she said this.

"Hello Hermione," Dean greeted. He immediately went to go sit next to her. As he put his stuff down he noticed Jason, who was trying to hide his face behind his Advanced Potion Making textbook. "Oh hey," Dean said to Jason, his face was surprised yet happy to see him. Hermione also looked surprised.

"You two...know each other?" asked Hermione, almost amused.

"Yeah we met back at Diagon Alley this summer," Jason explained as he put his text down, accidentally pushing it over the edge of his table. Jason tried to reach over and grab it but Dean picked it up for him.

"Whoops," Dean chuckled. As he handed it over to Jason he looked at the emblem on his robes. Jason immediately noticed and sat back down. "You're...a Slytherin?" Dean asked as if it were impossible. Jason blushed and didn't answer back, instead he just sat back down and buried his head in his book. He hated the feeling he had when he was embarrassed of being a Slytherin.

Before Dean could say anything else Professor Slughorn decided to start class.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Advanced Potions!" His almost walrus like mustache was very entertaining to see move when he spoke. "Now if everyone would come up to the front...," he asked of them. Everyone went over to the table that held all the different potions Jason observed earlier, with the addition of the Felix Felicis now on display behind the others. Slughorn went on to explain that now that they were in their 6th Year and at N.E.W.T level studies they will be taught how to make the potions they see before them.

"Can anyone tell me what these potions—" before he could finish the sentence two people entered his classroom. Everyone turned to see who it was. Jason's heart sank at the reveal.

"Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up!" Slughorn said happily. "And I see we've brought someone with us..." Slughorn eyed Ron curiously.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions," he complained, "a menace actually, so I probably should just be going—" Ron's annoying voice was irritating enough when he had to hear him always whining about something in the Great Hall and now Jason has to hear him here? Jason thought he was free of him this year, but that doesn't look to be the case. And on top of that Harry is there. He'll probably end up sitting at the same table with Hermione...across from Jason. So much for his lucky day...

After Slughorn convinced, or rather forced, Ron to stay, Harry explained they didn't think they would be in potions this year and that they didn't have the supplies.

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard," Slughorn pointed to the same cupboard Jason found his new textbook and where the Felix Felicis was. As Harry and Ron went over to get their supplies Jason realized that one of them is going to end up with his old book.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions, some just finished this morning," Slughorn said gesturing to the potions on the table, "Any ideas what these might be?" Jason would have raised his hand to answer but he really didn't want to draw any attention to himself now that Harry was there. Unsurprisingly Hermione is the only one who raises her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir," she informs him. She then continues to answer his question. "That one there is Veritaserum—"

Jason can't bring himself to focus at the moment. All his energy is now on trying to fade into the background and go unnoticed by Harry or Ron. He looked around to see if there were any tables left that he could move to so that he could distance himself from them when they sit with Hermione, but the only tables left available are all around theirs. Sitting directly behind them is the best move. Hopefully once he sets up his cauldron and potion's set he'll be able to hide behind them.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one," Dean said as he pointed out the Felix Felicis. Jason started to zone back in.

"Ah yes," Slughorn picks up the vial, holding it up for the entire class to see. "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as—"

"Liquid Luck," Hermione blurts out. As she says this everyone immediately plays close attention. Slughorn continues.

Yes, Miss Granger," Slughorn states. "Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed... at least until the effects wear off." Jason is very annoyed that Hermione is getting all the glory for pointing the obvious out. Slughorn even looks at Jason as if to ask why he isn't speaking up. Then he proposes a challenge to the entire class.

"So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook. Everyone has more than enough time to at least make a decent attempt at brewing this sleeping potion, and again I don't expect perfection, but the student who does it best will receive the prize," As soon as Jason heard that there was a chance to win a perfectly made vial of Felix Felicis he was all ears. Actually, everyone in the room hurried to their seat to get to work on their potion for a chance at this prize. It was a very new feeling as no one has ever felt excitement in potions class before that day.

Jason hurried back to his seat to set up all his stuff. His anxiety of Harry noticing him was no longer as strong of a worry now that he was a shoo-in for winning the potion. All he had to do was beat Hermione. She was his only real competition. After he wins the Felix Felicis he pretty much knows what his lucky day will consist of...

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Dean all returned to the table across from Jason just as he expected. He tried not to look at them, but Jason could feel Harry staring at him. He saw Harry whisper something into Ron's ear and couldn't help but feel paranoid about what it was.

About an hour and a half later Jason was breezing through the brewing process. All he has left to do is add a chunk of Valerian Root and stir counterclockwise exactly one hundred times, wait for it to turn pink, and he's done. He does admit that it was pretty challenging, but he was in much better shape than anyone else in there. Every single person was clearly struggling to try and brew this potion as best they can. Hermione even looked like she was about to have a meltdown, which made Jason smile.

The only person who didn't look like a mess was Harry. It seemed as though he was very relaxed and making his potion with no worries. Jason tried to look and see what text Harry ended up with. After squinting a little he could make out tons of scribbles all over his pages. No doubt in Jason's mind that Harry ended up with his old book. Harry Potter has Jason's old potions textbook. It's almost worth celebrating. He then notices Ron and Harry are talking about something...

"—so you bleed all over a Slytherin and you just let him walk away without cleaning it off? Bloody hell Harry aren't you scared he'll put a curse on you or something?" Ron gawked.

"Why because I bled on him?" Harry guessed.

"No, he could use your blood to put a curse on you. I bet those Slytherins bathe in dark magic like that," Ron gushed. Jason couldn't help but feel extremely offended by that.

"Percello," Jason whispered the jinx and aimed his wand at Ron from underneath the table desk. Ron immediately got knocked down and fell on his back. Jason made sure to look super busy. He heard Dean laugh a little and immediately looked at Jason after. Hermione didn't pay any mind as she was trying to complete her potion.

"Ron! Shut up!" Harry stressed. He then whispered something to Ron that was inaudible.

"What!? He's right behind us? Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron tried to whisper but failed miserably. Ron turns around and makes direct eye contact with Jason, then he looks over to the other Slytherins. Jason feels like he could see Ron loading his mind with hurtful things to say.

"What kind of Slytherin is so horrible that his own kind won't even acknowledge him?" Ron says loud enough for the entire room to hear. Jason's face goes hot with embarrassment. He looks over at Draco and his gang and sees that even he cracks a small smirk at Ron's comment.

"Ron," says Harry warningly. The whole class was paying attention now. Slughorn went out to use the restroom, so that just gave Ron more of a reason to lash out.

"I mean you've got to be a real rubbish of a human being to have no friends in your own house, especially in Slytherin—"

"Ron, shut it."

Dean spoke out against Ron. The entire room looked shocked. It's not every day a Gryffindor defends a Slytherin. Ron looked like someone just stepped in his way to the candy shop.

"What the hell Dean?" demanded Ron, "You're defending this prick?"

"You're behaving like a jerk Ron. You're acting petty and it's not cute," Dean teased. Everyone laughed minus the Slytherins, Harry, and Hermione, who was still giving her undivided attention to making her potion. Ron's face turned as red as a tomato. This made Jason feel a little less embarrassed.

"Oh yeah...well you and my sister snogging isn't cute..." Ron mumbled. Dean only laughed and mocked his weak come-back.

"Ha! Well that's something you can thank my mate over there for," Dean nodded his head towards Jason. He was shocked to hear that he just called him his mate. He turned to look at Harry, but he just looked away. Ron looked confused. "In fact," Dean continued, "This table is plenty crowded, mind if I sit with you?" Dean asked Jason.

Jason was caught extremely off-guard with the question, "Um y-yeah, sure," was all Jason was able to say. Dean immediately Wingardium Leviosa-ed his cauldron, furnace, and potions ingredients and went to sit next to him. Harry didn't acknowledge this at all and Ron just looked defeated. At least Jason won't be alone in potions class anymore, but he wondered if stealing Harry's friend Dean without even trying made Harry hate him even more than he probably already did. It was all a very bittersweet moment for Jason.

As soon as Dean sat down next to him Jason's emotions were almost in a whirlwind. He didn't know what to feel or what to do. What was even the point of trying to finish this potion to win the Felix Felicis? Could the luck it grants even possibly fix this huge disaster that just occurred enough to give him a small shot of being friends with Harry? Or was Jason just granted unfortunate luck? Right now Jason's wish seems all but impossible.

"Name's Dean Thomas by the way," Dean told Jason, pulling him out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Mines Jason. Jason Bias," he told him. Dean smiled at him and continued to work on his potion, which was crystal clear at the moment. "Uhh...have you even added the essence of wormwood yet?" Jason asked Dean while he dropped some Valerian root into his cauldron. Dean just looked at his text and smacked his head.

"So that's why it didn't turn lilac yet!" he exclaimed. Jason just laughed. He too decided to double check his text. As he read over the recipe his heart sank for the second time in less than 2 hours.

The ingredients asked to add one small piece of Valerian root as the final part of the potion...and Jason just added an entire chunk! He already began to stir, which was turning the potion magenta instead of pale pink...

"Uh-oh," said Jason.

Before he could do anything else his potion let out a cloud of steam into Jason's face which then exploded, knocking him back towards the potions table. As soon as this occurred Professor Slughorn returned from his bathroom break and immediately rushed to Jason's side.

"Keep your mouth shut tight! Don't open your eyes! Makes sure you don't let any of these potions inside your body!" Slughorn demanded. Jason, not sure what the outcome of having all these potions mixed together would be, does exactly what he says. "Someone please take Jason to the Hospital Wing to get him cleaned up properly," Slughorn asks, "How about you Harry m'boy?" Slughorn asks Harry, to Jason's horror.

"Er...sure Professor," said Harry.

"Alright, so explain to Madame Pomfrey the situation and then return here as soon as you can," he told Harry.

Jason could sense that Slughorn wanted Harry to be there to be a contender to win the Felix Felicis, and the fact that Slughorn made it clear to leave Jason at the Hospital Wing meant Slughorn didn't think Jason would make it back in time.

They both leave the classroom, and then Jason feels Harry hold his hand. At first Jason was extremely surprised but since he couldn't open his eyes he had to be led to the Hospital Wing and he realized that was the easiest way to do it. He didn't know if it was the potion fumes smothered all over him that were making it hard to breathe or the fact that Harry Potter was holding his hand.

After a few instances where he stumbles and complete silence between them Jason felt sunlight on his face that only the Hospital Wing would get at this time of day.

"I'm gonna let go now alright? We've arrived," he finally said. His tone was full of care, which made Jason's chest flutter. Harry went to go find Madame Pomfrey and explained the situation to her. He heard Harry leave and then Madame Pomfrey led Jason to a bed. As he laid down Jason's sense of reality became warped, not knowing what's real and what's not. His face felt like it was elongating, his legs like they were curling up into twists, and he couldn't even feel his arms at all. Finally Jason felt a tap on his forehead, creating a ripple of warmth that moved throughout his body. He suddenly felt exhausted, every bone in his body felt like it was being cleansed until finally he dozed off into a slumber.


	4. High Memory

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Luna.

"He'll be fine. He should be waking up very soon," answered Madame Pomfrey. Jason opened his eyes to see Luna and Dean sitting close to his bed.

"Speaking of," said Dean with a smile. Before Jason could sit up Luna lunged at him.

"JASON! I'm so glad you're okay! You were basically dead for 2 hours!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I'm fine Luna, really," assured Jason. It was a nice surprise to see Luna waiting for him to wake up, but he was even more astounded that Dean was also there. He barley even knew the guy.

"I told that girl you'd be perfectly alright but she wouldn't leave until you woke up," sighed Madame Pomfrey. "She kept going on about nargles?"

"They're attracted to many things, not just mistletoe," Luna insisted. "Spilled potion is said to be the quickest way to get an infestation, no matter which type of potion was spilled."

"Oh, is that why you put that necklace around him?" Dean asked her, almost mockingly. Jason didn't even notice the butterbeer cork necklace around his neck.

"It's one of the only ways to repel them. That and these," Luna showed off her earrings. "Dirigible plum earrings," Luna leaned in. "Madame Pomfrey says you're all clean but you can hold on to that necklace just in case," she whispered. Jason saw Dean smirking.

"Thanks Luna I will," he assured her. "So am I free to go then?" Jason asked Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh alright," she said. "You're very fortunate you didn't fall into the Polyjuice Potion. You'd be a horribly disfigured young man for a week!" she scolded.

"I'll count my blessing then," Jason joked. He immediately got up and looked for his belongings to leave when he remembered that he left all his things back in the dungeons.

"I gotta go back to Professor Slughorn's to get my stuff," he told Dean and Luna. "Thank you guys for waiting for me to wake up by the way," He looked at Dean. "Especially you, I know you barely even know me, it must have been a bother."

"Nah. I told you remember? You helped me work up the nerve to ask out Ginny back at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. You're my mate. Bedsides everyone was picking on you in Potions, someone's gotta stick up for you and fight off those nargles," Dean teased. Jason punched him jokingly.

"Well you'd actually be completely helpless against them Dean. They provoke memory loss and hallucinations," Luna informed him. "Well alright Jason, I'll see you around. I want to see if I can persuade more people to take a copy of the Quibbler. This month's issue is the back to school issue and people need to be wary of blibbering humdingers and their ploys to steal your parchment and ink!" she said as she left. Dean and Jason were pretty immune to her beliefs, but they were fighting to not break out in laughter.

"Oh Luna," Dean chuckled. "You should have heard the things she said to us when we were training in Dumbledore's Army."

"Yeah…wish I could have been there," Jason muttered. Dean must have noticed that he struck a chord with Jason because he immediately changed the subject.

"Well I have nothing to do, why don't I go with you to the dungeons?" Dean offered. Jason almost said yes, but realized who Dean was in a relationship with.

"It's fine really. You should go find Ginny, I'm sure she's wondering where you are. Don't let my efforts be in vain!" Jason told him. Dean obliged and said he'd see him around.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah you're probably right about Ginny wondering where I am. Oh hey, tomorrow's Quidditch Tryouts. I'm going to watch them since Ginny is part of the team now. You and Luna should tag along!"

Jason nodded, "Yeah that sounds really great! We'll be there!" Jason goes every year since he knows Harry would be there but at least now he has a built in excuse if anyone asks.

Jason made his way down the stairways to the dungeons. On his way he recapped everything that happened. He screwed up the very last step of the potion needed to win the Felix Felicis. Probably the easiest step of the entire recipe. All he had to do was add a tiny piece of Valerian Root and he was sure he'd have earned the liquid luck. He doesn't even remember what screwed him up. It was probably Harry.

 _Harry Potter_

He then remembered that it was Harry who brought him up to the Hospital Wing after his little accident. He even held his hand. Jason felt faint just thinking about it.

Finally Jason made it all the way to Professors Slughorn's classroom. He knocked on the door and hoped someone would answer so that he wouldn't have to go all the way to Slughorn's Office to get his stuff.

"Come in!" He heard Slughorn shout. Jason entered the dungeon. He immediately saw the mess he fell into. The potions spilled on the floor stained the ground and Jason could tell those stains were there to stay. Jason sits very close to the front of the classroom so he'll be able to see the stains on the floor just perfectly, reminding him he completely screwed up his perfect opportunity to win something that could give him a shot at being friends with Harry Potter. Slughorn must have noticed Jason's remorse for the stains.

"Oh don't feel guilty m'boy. It wouldn't be a potions classroom without a few stains on the floor would it?" Slughorn suggested.

"No I guess not," Jason faked a chuckle. "I'm just here to get my stuff Professor I'll be out of here very quickly," Jason said as he walked towards his things, still on the table where he left them. He saw a little bit of fizzled up bubbles were still on the ground from the overflow of his cauldron. As he walked closer he noticed that his Cauldron was actually missing from the rest of his belongings.

"Professor? Do you know what happened to my cauldron? Please tell me it didn't disintegrate or go up in flames after I left?" Jason asked.

"You needn't worry about you cauldron dear boy. It's right over here on my desk," Slughorn pointed towards it. "I'm glad to see you're alright Jason, and I'm extremely happy you stopped by. Here I want to show you something." Slughorn gestured him to come to his desk. As Jason made his way toward him Slughorn pulled out a green, perfectly crisp leaf.

"After you left for the hospital wing and Harry returned we finally tested out everyone's potions to see who did the best. Since you were otherwise absent I didn't even think to test out your attempt of the recipe," Slughorn dropped the leaf into Jason's potion. Before it even hit the concoction it started to smoke, and when it finally did it started to burn up. As it sunk and hit the bottom of the cauldron the leaf was burning underneath the liquid. It played out exactly as the potions textbook had said it would. Exactly so even. Jason couldn't believe it.

"So does this mean I won the Felix Felicis?" Jason asked excitedly. Jason knew his Drought of Living Death was the best in the class.

"And that's the unfortunate part I'm afraid," Slughorn confessed. Jason's heart dropped. Of course, it was too good to be true of an outcome. "Had I known, absolutely! Your potion would take the victory, but I didn't I'm afraid. The winner with the best Draught of Living Death at the time was Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter won the liquid luck?" Jason asked, almost in disbelief. He didn't know how to feel about that. He was sure that if he didn't take the win then Hermione Granger would.

"Though his potion was no match for yours, it was divinely a close second," claimed Slughorn.

"Oh," Jason almost whimpered. "Alright then. I guess I'll be off then Professor. I'll just take my things and be on my way…"

"Before you leave Jason. I was so impressed with that potion that'd I'd love for you to be a member of my Slug Club," Slughorn offered.

"The Slug Club, professor?" Jason asked. The name sounded like a kid's movie about radioactive slug people.

"It's my special little club made up of only the elite of my students. I was thinking of starting it up again this year. My way of celebrating a homecoming I assume," Slughorn chuckled. "Our first dinner party will take place next week. What do you say?" Jason had nothing else to do this year. Now that Snape isn't teaching potions anymore he'd probably have nothing else to do. Jason usually helped Professor Snape organize and categorize potions ingredients, in return the Professor would allow Jason to take some extra ingredients with him. Nothing too big but enough to make a few helpful little potions.

"Sure Professor. It sounds like fun," Jason tried to say convincingly. Apparently it worked because Slughorn looked pleased.

"Splendid! I'll add you to the guest list. Keep a look out for my owl," Slughorn said.

Jason got the rest of his things when he remembered that his cauldron was still on Slughorn's desk. He went over to empty it and take it with him when he noticed there was a potion's recipe on Slughorn's desk. For Felix Felicis. That's when idea struck Jason.

"Professor?" Jason asked, almost coy.

"Yes m'boy? Do you need help emptying your cauldron?" he asked.

"No not exactly. I just wanted to ask, how good of a job did I do with the Draught of Living Death?" Slughorn let out a laugh.

"It was probably one of the best I've ever seen of the damn thing. I'd wonder if even I could do such a great job as you did with that potion. It was absolutely perfect," He praised

"That's great to hear Professor! I was thinking, since I did such an amazing job, and seeing as I wasn't able to collect the liquid luck…" Slughorn looked at Jason. Jason could tell Slughorn can't imagine what Jason is about to ask. Jason just emptied his cauldron, acting like what would come next was totally normal. "Do you think it's be okay if I could take a stab at…making it…?" Jason looked at the Professor. Slughorn was absolutely stunned.

"My dear boy do you know how advanced of a potion Felix Felicis is? How dreadfully time consuming? I could only imagine it would take you 7 months minimum to finish it, and that's a generous estimate!" Slughorn stated. It hurt Jason to think that he'd have to wait 7 months until he'd be able to use the liquid luck. But it was a better wait then eternity.

"I can do it professor! You said it yourself! You doubt you could even make a better Draught of Living Death then mine!" Jason reminded him.

"M'boy that potion is milestones easier—"

"Please Professor! I promise you can trust the recipe to me! What's the worst that could happen? I'd waste 7 months of my time? It'd be an honor to even _attempt_ to make that potion! I've read tons about the potion and I know how to handle it. All you have to do is trust me!" Jason assured. Slughorn looked like he was contemplating trusting his life to Jason. There was an awkward pause that felt like a lifetime. Until finally—

"Oh alright. But no one can know of this! The potion is a level 12 difficulty. Very few wizard have ever even made the potion correctly! If anyone caught wind that I let a 6th Year handle something of this difficulty…I can barely stand to think about it!" Slughorn warned.

"Thank you Professor Slughorn! I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone about this!" Jason vowed. He felt very excited. Like a second chance was coming for him. A second chance to become close with Harry Potter! Slughorn started to smile.

"I daresay if you pull it off you'd have to be the youngest wizard to ever do so! When you are done, show me the finished potion. If done correctly I will guarantee you will graduate Hogwarts with flying colors!" Slughorn roared. He left to the backroom where all the potions ingredients were stored. He shortly returned with an egg the size of a softball in his hand.

"This is Ashwinder Egg. The first ingredient in the making of Felix Felicis," Slughorn handed Jason the egg. "And here is the rest of the recipe," Slughorn took the parchment with the recipe for Felix Felicis and rolled it up to give to Harry. "If you ever need a thing, all you need do is ask!" he offered. Jason got the rest of his things and bid goodbye to the Professor. He was beaming. All of Jason's wishes are a possibility now, and it's all up to Felix Felicis.

The next day Jason woke up early to go watch the Quidditch tryouts. Dean and Luna were waiting for him in the Great Hall with a Bagel and Pumpkin juice. Jason was very excited.

"So Jason how exactly did you and Dean meet? I had no idea you two knew each other before yesterday!" Luna asked. Dean found them a place to sit on the stands before answering for Jason.

"We were in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes when I bumped into Jason," Dean told Luna. "Jason caught me staring at Ginny and told me that he overheard some kids saying we were an item, so why not make it a reality. Jason recommended I buy Ginny a pygmy puff and the rest is history," Dean looked at Jason. "I owe this guy my relationship."

"Oh wow, quite a coincidence, I think I remember seeing you that day Dean. If I remember correctly that night there was a crescent moon, the phase of the moon said to bring Love and Friendship," Luna said matter-of-fact. "I don't remember seeing you there Jason…"

"I left right after I talked to Dean. I had to get my second hand potions book. That thing was from a special hell," Jason joked. He remembers that day pretty clearly.

 _"—Oh sorry!" said a tall kid after bumping into Jason. He almost fell but the boy grabbed him before he did. Jason looked up to see Dean Thomas' face. He's seen him around hanging out with Harry Potter before. A Gryffindor boy. He hoped Dean didn't know who Jason was or he'd fear causing a scene since Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't a good mix._

 _"I haven't seen you around before," said Dean, which was a huge relief to Jason. "You go to Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yeah I do," Jason answered. "This is my sixth year._

 _"Really?" Dean looked shocked. Jason felt self-conscious now. He didn't look THAT young did he? Dean must have noticed that it came across this way. "Not that you don't look like a sixth year, it's just…people like us with some color on our skin aren't too high in number around here you know so we stick out. And also your accent is American so I figured you just transferred."_

 _Jason felt better and completely understood. They talked a bit about how crazy the items in the store were. Then Jason felt his heart almost stop. He looked across the store and saw that silhouette that he knew only too well. The one of the boy with Jet black unruly hair, Harry Potter. He was staring in the direction of the Wonder Witch Love Potions. Jason wondered what Harry would want with love potions? The thought made him a little annoyed. Then he realized Harry was staring at one of the girls who were looking at the love potions, Ginny Weasley. And she was staring back. He looked at Dean, who was ALSO staring at Ginny. Then lighting struck._

 _"Hey Dean, who're you looking at?" Jason asked teasingly. Dean quickly averted his eyes from Ginny. Jason smirked. "You like that girl don't you? Ginny Weasley right?" Dean blushed a little. Then he confessed._

 _"Yeah, I've been crushing on her since last year. We were in Dumbledore's Army together and when she conjured her Patronus…" Dean looked sickeningly infatuated._

 _"Oh, that's, um, great. Hey I've been hearing that people think you and her are dating!" Jason said feigning interest._

 _"Really? Why would they think that?" Dean gawked._

 _"You know, I have no idea," Jason lied. He actually did know why, he heard girls earlier around the pygmy puffs that Ginny and Dean were very close all last year, always together. However Jason felt like if he explained it, he'd sound like he had too much of a reason for what he was about to say next._

 _"Why don't you ask her out?" Jason prompted._

 _"Nah I couldn't. I don't have the guts. I'm deathly afraid of rejection," Dean protested. Jason rolled his eyes._

 _"Dude, it's so easy, just go up to her and ask if she wants a…"Jason looked around the room and saw a bunch of girls gathered around the pygmy puffs where he first heard the gossip he repeated just now, "Pygmy Puff! Girls are crazy for them I hear. All the rage. She'd be crazy to refuse. Hell I'd say yes to you," Jason joked. Dean chuckled. He couldn't stop smiling._

 _"You know what. I will. I have a few extra Galleons lying around," Dean said as he double checked his pockets. Jason motioned for Dean to go to Ginny and he obliged. Not to long later Dean stole Ginny's gaze off Harry and to himself. Dean looked at Jason and he gave him a thumbs up in approval. Jason looked back at the spot where Harry was and saw he was now talking to the Weasley brothers. Jason doesn't know why he's so pleased with himself for what he just did, but he smiled to himself and left the shop knowing Ginny wasn't anywhere near Harry right now._

"YES GO RON," yelled a girl sitting in front of Jason, Luna, and Dean. Everyone else also cheered as Ron blocked the ball from going through the goals. Jason noticed Harry was the one throwing the balls to everyone trying out. He could see how much force he had when he threw every Quaffle. His sweat was glistening in the sun off his head. It was a hot day today and Harry took off his Quidditch robes, revealing he was wearing a tight undershirt. Jason couldn't stop staring are Harry.


	5. Hogsmeade Sickness

It's been a few weeks since Jason started on the Felix Felicis and he's already feeling a sense of dread. The Ashwinder egg that Professor Slughorn gave him was _completely_ fresh and the recipe calls for it to be _completely_ boiled. In order to boil the egg it has to be in 250 °F water for 168 hours. He's set up shop in the abandoned girl's bathroom that a ghost called Moaning Myrtle haunts. Even though it's abandoned Moaning Myrtle sometimes beckons in visitors so Jason enchanted one of the stalls to look like it wasn't there. He also transfigured the toilet to be a small furnace.

Yesterday he finally cut the completely hardboiled egg into eight perfect slices and replaced the yolk with horseradish so now he was off to the library to research where to find the next ingredient needed in order to brew the liquid luck, Squill Bulbs. On his way to the library he saw Luna talking with Harry on one of the stairwells and immediately tried to go the other way, but Luna caught sight of him before he did.

"Well Harry I'll give you some new Spectrespecs later this week since you lost yours, but please do try and hold on to them this time!" Luna stressed.

"Will do," said Harry before Luna left him to go catch up on Jason. He was already halfway up a flight of stairs before Luna lost him in a crowd. Jason wasn't feeling like talking to Luna if he was being truly honest with himself, he just really wanted to focus on the Felix Felicis. Not to mention she was with Harry Potter. He always gets jealous when he sees her or any of Harry's many friends with him. He can't help but wish that were him instead.

Jason managed to get to the library without running into anyone else. His hands in his robe pockets, he felt the invitation he'd gotten earlier today on his visit to the Owlery. It was for the Slug Club dinner party later next week. They were gonna have one this week but since Slughorn knew that Jason was working on the Felix Felicis he pushed it back so that Jason wouldn't miss the first get together. Finally he made his way to the Herbology section and saw Neville Longbottom also looking at books in that particular aisle. Neville always was a Herbology geek so maybe he could help him.

"Hey! Neville!" Jason blurted quietly as he walked up to him. Neville looked at him kind of confused, then looked down at his robes and realized he was in Slytherin. Immediately his confusion turned into nervousness.

"If you want to tease me or something get on with it but please no more stomach hexes, I can't stand blowing chunks non-stop," pleaded Neville. Jason made a disgusted face.

"Oh Neville, no. I was just wondering if you could help me find a plant," Jason explained. "I need it for…uh…potions…" Neville looked a little intrigued, but still very much had his guard up. He looked Jason in the eye for a small awkward moment.

"What plant are you looking for exactly?" He asked.

"A few quill bulbs. I know they aren't particularly rare, but I have absolutely no idea where to find some," Jason explained. Neville chuckled.

"Oh is that all? They sell squills in Hogsmeade for just a few Sickles! I need to buy them all the time since I'm very prone to colds. Muggles use them in cough medicines." Neville explained.

"Uhh a few sickles huh? I always forget the wizarding currency is a thing since I just use my Converto-Card when I need to buy stuff around here," Jason stated. "A few sickles…that's like a $1.50 each I think…"

"Dollars?" Neville asked. Then his eyes lit up. "You're that American who sits next to Dean in Herbology! I knew you looked familiar!" He paused as if to contemplate. "You know if Dean hangs around with a Slytherin then you must be one of the good ones, how about I bring some squill bulbs to Herbology for you?" offered Neville.

"Hey that'd be great," Jason said enthusiastically. Since Neville is giving Jason some bulbs he'll let that passive aggressive Slytherin remark slide. Even though it was true, Jason is still pretty proud of his house.

"You know you don't look like a Slytherin if I'm being honest," Neville declared. "No Slytherin has ever talked to me except to insult me." Jason was getting bored of the conversation. To be quite honest, Jason could see why Neville was such a target. He finished up the conversation and made plans to meet before Herbology class started tomorrow.

As he left the library he saw a big bushy haired silhouette looking at old newspaper articles that could only be Hermione Granger. He passed by the desk she was stationed at when he realized he dropped his Slug Club invitation right next to her. He sighed, anticipating what can only amount to an annoying encounter.

"Hermione," He simply stated. She looked up from studying a picture of some captain of the school gobstones team from the 40s. When she saw it was Jason who called her attention she looked almost confused.

"Bias," she said almost observably.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Could you hand me that piece of paper next to you?" He asked as he pointed towards his invitation. She obliged, but not before taking a little look.

"Wow, a Slug Club invitation. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised," she smirked as she handed Jason the invitation, "Slughorn basically begged us to give you a standing ovation that class after we turned in our Draught of the Living Dead potions," she told him. The next potions class they had after Jason's unfortunate accident Slughorn revealed to everyone that Jason's potion would have took the win if he was there. To make up for it he awarded 15 points to Slytherin and made everyone give Jason a round of applause. Jason remembers it fondly.

"You mean after _Harry and I_ turned in our potions," Jason chuckled. "Apparently we were the only ones who even managed to make the damn thing." Hermione's smirk slightly wavered. "I have to admit I was surprised it wasn't you who took the victory since I wasn't able to." He always loves to remind Hermione any chance he gets that he's tough competition for her in potions. "Even still, I assume you also got an invitation?" She quickly raised and showed off hers, as if she was ready to show it off this whole time.

"I've actually had mine since last week. It had the original date on it before but it changed to next week. I asked Professor Slughorn and he said it was your fault. That you needed extra time on a project or something and he wanted everyone invited to be able attend his _first_ dinner party of the year." She was basically throwing verbal daggers at Jason trying to cut down his pride a bit. Usually Jason cares very little what anyone thinks of him, but the rivalry he has with Hermione is intense. He almost wanted to tell her he was making Felix Felicis just to see the look on her face but he wasn't sure if he should. Instead he just smiled and slightly made her hair even frizzier than it is already. He wasn't worried Hermione would notice, she's probably had it look worse before.

"Well see you around Hermione." Jason said with a smile as he walked away.

The next day Jason was invited by Luna to visit Hogsmeade with her. He realized he was kind of giving her the cold shoulder yesterday so he accepted the invitation. He could use some butterbeer from The Three Broomsticks anyways. He was meeting her at the Hogsmeade gate.

"Ready to go?" Luna asked him.

"I stay ready Luna," Jason joked. She didn't seem to understand the joke at all however. She grabbed Jason's arm and they walked the path to The Three Broomsticks. There was a small line out the door today.

"It looks like we're in for a bit of a wait. At least it's a nice day today," Luna added. Jason looked around at the snow covered village. All he could see was a blinding white anywhere he turned. It was very pretty to look at, but also extremely cold.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to this cold weather. I'd never even seen snow before I moved here," Jason explained. Luna seemed so shocked at the revelation.

"Never seen snow! Americans must truly come from another world!" she claimed. Jason laughed. He explained that only the southern parts of the U.S. don't get snow very often, but northerners are quite familiar with it. "That's so curious! Though, you know," Luna continued, "Magic in the States does tend to have a warmth to it doesn't it? My dad always said the witches from across the pond always favored spells that have to do with aura more than incantations."

"Hell if I'd know," Jason said. "I never got to study magic over there. Though I'd imagine—" Jason got shoved so hard he almost lost his balance and fell in the snow

"Oops," He heard someone giggle, "Sorry." Jason turned to look. It was Katie Bell, Chaser to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was accompanied by other members of it as well, all of them giggling.

"Ha-ha," Jason played along, "You know…for some reason I get the feeling you _aren't_ very sorry at all," Jason said with a faux smile. Luna's face turned red, which Jason guesses is from second-hand embarrassment. She does hate confrontations. Katie Bell just rolled her eyes. She looked inside The Three Broomsticks at someone, almost as if something went according to plan. She slightly sneered at Jason before she entered to sit with her friends who already had a table. After she left Jason also looked at the direction she did and saw Ron Weasley starring at him with a smirk. He was with Harry and Hermione drinking butterbeer. Jason suddenly felt very self-conscious for some reason, and Luna must have noticed Jason's spirits go down a bit.

"Don't let them get to you Jason. I'm sure it's just the usual house rivalry since…you know…"

"You can say I'm in Slytherin, Luna. I'm not ashamed of it or anything," He told her just a little too loudly. The Hufflepuff and Gryffindor standing in front of them gave him a disgruntled look. Jason decided he couldn't take this today. "Luna do you mind if we just go get some snacks at Honeydukes—"

"Hey Jason! Luna!" someone called from inside The Three Broomsticks. They both looked inside and saw it was Dean Thomas. He was sitting with Ginny, who didn't look too pleased. "Hey guys! Come and sit with us!" encouraged Dean. Luna looked at Jason with a smile as if asking if it was okay.

"Luna, I don't know…" Jason still wasn't feeling all that up to having a glass of butterbeer anymore.

"What? I can't very well go in there by myself! He specifically asked for both of us!" she said with a pout. Jason can't help but find it amusing when she actually forces him to do stuff.

"Ugh alright," Jason gave in. She immediately grabbed his hand and pulled them both towards the table Dean and Ginny were at. It actually wasn't very far from the table Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting at. As they passed by their table Ron looked at Jason like he spit in his drink. Jason returned the look. Dean and Ginny were sitting at a booth so Jason sat next to Dean while Luna took the seat next to Ginny.

"How's it going Jason?" Dean asked as he gave him a hug. Jason couldn't help but blush at this. Ginny and Luna greeted each other as well. Jason looked at Ginny to say hi but she wouldn't even look his way.

"Oh…uh…today's been just a little annoying," Jason mumbled, "But I'm sure the rest of the day will be fine now," he said. Dean chuckled.

"Well the first step to that is getting a butterbeer in ya! I'll order you and Luna one," he offered.

"Oh that sounds great!" Luna chimed. Before Jason could say anything else Dean was calling the waitress over. After she took down their orders Dean began to introduce Ginny to Jason.

"I don't believe the two of you have ever met huh?" Dean asked them. Jason was going to say that they see each other in Divination but Ginny spoke before he could.

"Nope," she said very plainly as she took a sip of her butterbeer. Jason just smiled and did the same.

"Yeah well you know Jason here's the reason we're together—"

"Yeah Dean, you told me the story already," Ginny stated. She looked at Jason with a blank smile. Dean looked at her a little perplexed. Jason can't imagine why she's acting so cold. Then he remembered she was also on the Quidditch Team along with Ron. Suddenly a few things started to all make sense. It seemed even Luna could feel the tension as she quickly changed the subject. Their butterbeers arrived and Jason just blanked out after a bit. He was beginning to feel quite miserable.

"Jason m'boy!" someone roared. Jason immediately recognized the voice as Slughorn's.

"Oh hello Professor Slughorn," Jason responded. Everyone looked at Slughorn as he waddled his way over to their booth.

"I see you're also here enjoying a glass of butterbeer," he said in a jolly tone. Jason assumes Slughorn has drank a tad too many butterbeers. Dean smirks at Jason and Jason can't help but smirk back. Slughorn immediately noticed that Ginny was also at the table. "Oh Ginny m'dear! You're here too! It seems my chosen members of the Slug Club all have good taste!" he chuckled to himself.

"The Slug Club professor?" Ginny asked. Jason's smirk immediately dissipates.

"Oh that's right! I sent my owl to deliver the invitations to the first Dinner Party of my Slug Club but yours was the only one that got returned. I've been meaning to give it to you in class but you're always off in such a hurry," he explains. Jason knows that 5th years have potions right before lunch. If Ginny was running off somewhere immediately after it ended it was probably to the Great Hall. Jason always sees Harry and Ginny together before Dean shows up. This made Jason clench his jaw. It seems Dean might also have put these things together.

"Oh she does?" asked Dean. Ginny might've sensed what this revealed so she immediately tried to change the subject.

"Oh! Yeah, my brother Ron and I share the same owl but it's officially his owl not mine," she quickly explained.

"Ahh that'll do it," nodded Slughorn. "Your brother Ron huh?" he asked. She pointed towards Ron sitting at the table close to them. "Oh! Wallaby!" he exclaimed, getting the attention of everyone around them. "Yes we wouldn't want him accidently getting that invitation," he uttered a little too loudly. Everyone who heard looked at Ron and giggled including Harry and Hermione. Ron's face turned as red as a tomato and he sunk into his chair from embarrassment. Slughorn handed Ginny her Slugclub invitation and told her and Jason not to be late next week and finally left.

"Wow," Dean said. "He's just so…. _honest_ isn't he?" Dean looked at Ginny. Ginny looked like she was about to say something but then gave up. Jason and Luna both felt extremely uncomfortable at the silence that followed the encounter. Finally Dean broke the tension.

"You know I think I should leave," Dean said. Ginny wouldn't even look at him.

"Aww why?" Luna said a little halfheartedly.

"Oh it's just I'm starting to feel a little sick. I guess I'm catching that Hogsmeade sickness going around," Dean explained. Everyone there knew he was lying, but nevertheless no one questioned him. Jason got up so that Dean could leave and Dean hugged him goodbye, again catching Jason by surprise and making him blush. Jason could see Harry looking at him as Dean let go, which made Jason feel even hotter in the face. Dean also said goodbye to Luna and mumbled something to Ginny. He went to pay for his and Ginny's butterbeer and finally left. Before Jason could even sit down comfortably Ginny asked Luna if she could also get up and then left in a hurry without saying another word. Jason and Luna just stared at each other.

"Well…that just happened," Jason said to Luna as she sat back down.

"I don't understand?" Luna asked him. "Why did the tension in the air get so….tense?"

"Oh Luna—" right as Jason was about to explain he felt an ice cold liquid pour all over him. Jason looked behind him to see Katie Bell, holding an empty glass in one hand, a cookie in the other and a faux surprised look on her face. It _seems_ she _accidentally_ spilled butterbeer all over Jason.

"OH! My. Bad." Katie Bell said as she looked back at her table for approval. They all giggled of course. Jason couldn't move. He doesn't even know what he's about to do next. All he can think about is if Harry is looking in his direction. He's too afraid to even look. He's frozen.

"Seriously?" Luna said to Katie. She just shrugged and sneered at Jason. Luna just looked at her with disgust. "Here Jason, I'll dry you off," she offers as she take out her wand.

"No," Jason finally speaks. He feels like a pot of emotions just swirling around, but one rings through more than the others.

Anger.

He dries himself off and looks at Luna. "Luna I think it's time we leave don't you think?"

Luna looks at him, almost a little worried. "Yeah, sure Jason," she agrees. Jason and Luna both get up and Jason gives Luna his Converto-Card so she can pay for their butterbeers.

"Oh uh…" Luna looks at him, "I've never used on of these before. Will it work if it's not you?" she asks.

"It's no problem. They don't ask to sign for anything here," He reassures her. He talks as if the las minute or so never happened. She still gives him a worrying look, "It'll be fine Luna. Sorry to ask you this but I just want to have as little human interaction as I possibly can right now," he explains. She just gives him a small but worrying nod.

As Jason heads towards the exit he stops to check if no one is looking. He scans the room while avoiding Harry as much as he can and notices Draco is also at the Three Broomsticks way in the back with his usual friends, if you can even call them that. Suddenly he notices that Draco is up and heading towards the restroom. "Perfect," he whispers to himself. He'll get to kill two birds with one stone. He looks back at Katie Bell. She's about to take a bite out of her cookie.

"Crustulum Nasuseam!" he whispers while discreetly pointing his wand at it. The hex hits right before she takes a bite. He stares at her with anticipation until finally Jason can see that the more she chews, the more increasingly uncomfortable she looks.

"Katie what's wrong?" asked Demelza Robins.

"Oh….uh nothing," answered Katie Bell. She took another bite of the cookie which made Jason recoil with glee. She began to groan and hold her stomach. Finally you could hear a very loud growling coming from Katie Bell's direction, which made Demelza and the rest of the people around her stare. She looks down at her stomach.

"OOOH!" Katie groaned. She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the restroom but it was occupied by Draco. She started knocking very loudly. "OPEN UP!" she screamed. Jason was struggling to contain his laughter. Everyone there was looking at her now.

"Woah what's going on?" Luna asked Jason, handing him his Converto-Card.

"Oh, nothing," Jason chuckled. "Let's just get out of here." Luna looked at him a little suspiciously but nevertheless she obliged. As they walked back out into the white wonderland that was Hogsmeade covered in snow, Jason could hear Draco screaming "GROSS!" at what he assumes is his plan coming into full motion. He silently smiles to himself, feeling a lot better about today.


End file.
